Fear
by MYZ-chan
Summary: -EnvySakura- It takes three times to get it right, but even then it's simply not enough. -crossover with TRC, semi-AU-


Word Count: 1,045

Well, that was quick. Happiness knows no bounds!

Okay, so, I know that Envy is a bit OOC, mostly to make this story work. Sakura is also a bit OOC as well, but eh, what can you do?

NO BASHING OF THE CHARACTERS HERE/UNIVERSE/STORY/ETC. HERE. GO BE NASTY ELSEWHERE.

Enjoy!

* * *

_1._

"Are you not afraid?" he asks her. They sit, poised on a balcony covered in moonlight and star-shine. He watches as the girl pull her cloak around herself tighter, almost as if it is an act of defense. It makes him smirk. Humans always fear him, even if they didn't know exactly what he was.

"What am I to be afraid of?" she whispers.

He folds his legs idly, smug in every inhuman motion he makes. "You're new to this world, aren't you? I can tell. Aren't you afraid of what might happen here? What might happen to your friends? After all," he laughs coldly, sound as sharp as broken glass, "Anything is possible."

She still looks confused, and he has to bark out a laugh at her wide-eyed expression. She seems offended at this.

"What would happen to them?" she asks.

"Oh, I don't know," he says nonchalantly, cocking his head to the side. "Why don't you tell me?"

Her eyes shine moonlight green as she stares at him. "Would you hurt them?" she says, almost frantic. "Please don't. Please."

He looks over her, silent. She is young, sixteen to seventeen with soft mocha-colored hair that is cropped at her chin. Her body is lithe and not quite weak, but not strong either. This girl looks nothing like someone who possesses a power that could change everything.

She is pathetic. His lip curls.

"I don't make promises I can't keep," he chuckles out before vanishing into a bat and flying away into the night.

* * *

_2._

Now under their command, she sits in her cell elegantly. Her hands are folded in her lap, soft and pale against the black dress given to her. She gazes at the gray wall, waiting patiently, for what, he did not know.

"Your friends are going to die," he says to her cruelly, sitting outside her cage. "They're so weak, they make me sick. We'll slaughter them in an instant." She jerks a bit at what he says, but she replies with full confidence.

"They won't."

"We will kill them."

"You won't be able to."

"And why's that?"

That's when she turns and looks at him with jade-green eyes that are crystal clear with _disgusting_ faith. "Syaoran-kun will not die."

Anger twists in his gut and his envy clouds his judgment further. He sneers at her, this faithful damsel in distress and leans towards the entrance of her cage. Involuntarily, she leans back.

"How about I prove you wrong?" He smiles a twisted smile.

Her eyes become cloudy with fear. "Please don't."

He smiles wider, savoring her fear like a drug. "Why not? He's human like you. He should break easily." He leans until he is nearly melted into the bars. "Very easily," he breathes sadistically.

"Don't," she whispers, tears threatening to slip from her eyes. "Don't. Please."

And all of a sudden, he doesn't feel this game is so fun anymore; his smile slides and slips off of his face. He pulls back and settles down, leaning against the bars. He crosses his arms, mouth pulling into a scowl.

"They'll all die, anyways," he mutters sullenly. "You humans all die eventually."

She says nothing to this statement, still staring at the wall. He twists his head to look at her back. His mouth opens.

"Are you not afraid?"

She is silent.

* * *

_3._

Crimson pools on the floor as he coughs, hacking up lung and guts. He looks up weakly, holding his chest where the stone throbs and throbs and beats harshly in his chest like a drum.

Father is already gone from where he once stood. Vanished. Dead from the blow the men in black and blue dealt him. His core (_Envy's core_) is gone.

He is dying.

Still he stands, shakily, breath rattling in his lungs. The four humans and their little pet watch as more blood expels from his mouth. The boy clutches the girl protectively, even though she looks like she wants nothing more than to break free and run.

_Run where?_ he wonders vaguely. She is already free. There is no need for her to run.

She cannot run anymore.

And as if his body knows that fact, for some reason unknown to himself, he finds himself reaching for her. He can already feel that most of his other arm is gone, along with a bit of his right side, and it is so painful it makes him want to howl and claw at the cold, stifling air. Still, he reaches for her, pale, gaunt hand trembling.

She looks startled, fearful. The boy holds her tighter, pulls her away, but she resists. He peels his lips apart.

"Are you not afraid?" he chokes out from his dying voice.

Her eyes widen. Her lips part as she loosens the boy's grip on her, despite his protests that he cannot hear anymore. She pulls herself up and walks to him, the dying monster, and she does something that he wouldn't have expected from even the most stupid of creatures.

She hugs him. She cradles his head in her hands, even as it begins to turn to ash. Now it is his turn to widen his eyes in part-fear, part-shock.

"I am not afraid," she whispers as she holds him. Her arms are soft, warmer than his ice-cold skin. He finds himself leaning into her heavily, breathing in the scent of her hair, her skin, her _life_.

From his remaining eye that quickly begins to fade away, he sees that she is crying. The tears strike a cord in him and he reaches up, touches her cheek with his ashy fingertips. Even her tears feel alive, he notices vaguely.

"Don't…" he crackles out, every breath a sigh and a gasp, his voice box almost gone. "Don't…"

Then he dissolves and fades away. The red stone, once his heart, falls into the girl's hands and turns to rust, cracking and breaking in her fingers. It grinds into dust and death, slipping through the cracks in her fingers and onto the floor where it vanishes into nothing.

_Absolutely nothing._

_

* * *

_

Yes, I know he died. I'm sorry. :( Questions may now be asked!


End file.
